


Mine To Protect

by Little_Red



Category: Chicago Fire, Chicago Justice (TV), Chicago Med, Chicago PD (TV), Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Angst, Coffee Shops, Crossover, F/M, Fluff, Minor Violence, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, Slow Burn, Smut, Talks of gambling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-10-21 04:52:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10678062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Red/pseuds/Little_Red
Summary: Thirty-four year old Anadrextra “Rex” Granger, is starting over in life. The horrors of her past will no haunt her no more. She moved to Chicago, opened her own business and she’s making new friends. But sometimes the past won’t stay buried. Can Rex count on a handsome but gruff sergeant to keep her safe? And will she let him?Hank Voight never expected to meet anyone so late in life, especially after losing his beloved wife. But when he meets the mysterious owner of the new cafe near his precinct, he’s immediately drawn to her, and her sad eyes. All Hank wants to do is protect her and give her a reason to smile again. If she will let him that is.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is set around the time of the 1st episode of Chicago PD and Season 2 episode 11 of Chicago Fire, right before Gabby goes to the Fire Academy. And it will continue on from there, eventually crossing over into Law and Order SVU.

*****

**_Anadrextra’s POV_ **

I looked up from arranging the pastries as the door chimed, causing me to smile nervously as I saw a laughing couple enter my small cafe.

“Hello, welcome to Mug Shots.” I greeted them, as I moved to the till, ready to take their orders.

“Hello!” the woman answered, as she glanced at the chalkboard menu. “I will have a large black coffee and an bran muffin please.”

“I’ll take the same, but can I have a blueberry muffin please?” the man ordered, as he glanced around the empty store.

“Coming right up!” I smiled at them again, quickly moving to make their orders, so I could hide the embarrassment of my empty establishment from them.

“This is a cute place, when did you open?” the woman asked me, as she checked out the rest of the menu, and the bare walls. I really needed to add something to them, but hadn’t figured out what yet.

“Today actually.” I admitted softly, as I placed their coffees on the counter before moving to get their muffins, “That’s why it’s so dead… no one knows that I am here.”

“You opened a coffee shop close to a firehouse and a police station.” the man spoke up, “Once word gets out that you are here, you won’t be able to keep cops or firefighters away!”

“And how would you know that?” I challenged, raising my eyebrow at him as I set the muffins down on the counter.

“I’m a firefighter.” he replied, “And Gabby here is a paramedic, but will be going to the fire academy soon.” The pride was evident in his voice, and the way he smiled down at her.

“Wow!” I said, looking at Gabby, “You are going to be a firefighter?! That is so cool!”

“Thank you!” she laughed, “I’m Gabriela Dawson, and this is my boyfriend, Lieutenant Matt Casey.”

“Nice to meet you Gabby, Matt.” I answered, reaching out to shake their hands, “I’m Rex. Rex Granger.”

“Rex?” Matt echoed slowly, the same confused look on his face that everyone got when I told them my name.

“My name is Anadrextra Granger.” I explained, “But most people can barely pronounce my name correctly, and I loathe the name Ana. And Annie. So I go by Rex, Drextra or Rexxie.

"That’s a mouthful.” Gabby laughed, “But I love the name! Although I’d shorten it too, to be honest.”

“I won’t even try to pronounce your name.” Matt admitted, “I’d butcher it for sure!”

Gabby rolled her eyes good-naturedly at me as she paid for the coffees, causing me to laugh softly. “Don’t worry Rex, once word gets out that you are here, you will be swamped.” she assured me.

“Mhmm” Matt interjected, “Especially with coffee this good!!”

“You are just saying that.” I scoffed, not believing for a second that he was telling the truth.

“Oh… oh yes.” Gabby moaned as she sipped her coffee, “This is heavenly. You are going to find yourself damn busy girl.”

I looked at her skeptically and Matt laughed, “Trust us, this is the truth. With the jobs we have, even bad coffee is appealing to us…. not that your coffee is bad. I’m just telling you that you opened your cafe in a good spot. The firefighters, cops, paramedics and even doctors are going to love this place.”

“I hope so.” I sighed, “I never thought about the location when I bought the place, I just thought it was a cute space and the price was right.”

“Trust me, by the end of the week, every firefighter in our station will have been here.” Gabby promised me as they headed out the door, “It was nice to meet you Rex!! We will be back soon!”

I waved them goodbye and worried my bottom lip, certain that I would never see them again.

*****

By the end of the day, Matt had come back with several fireman for coffees and a couple boxes of pastries. Gabby and her partner Shay had stopped by for coffee and take out lunch.

By the end of the week, every firefighter and paramedic in the district had come by, some who were turning into regulars. By the next week, the local cops had discovered my cafe, and now I always had a few in the cafe at all times. Local business owners and workers started coming by for breakfast and lunch. And by the end of the month I realized that I needed to hire more help, because I couldn’t handle the workload anymore. I didn’t think that I would be so busy so fast, I thought that I had time to get used to running my own cafe before I hired someone.

As I closed up one night, I had to grudgingly admit that my kids were right, I should have hired someone from the get go. Locking the door, I dug out my cell phone and called my daughter.

“Mom?” her voice came across the line tiredly, “Is everything alright?”

“Shit. I woke you up!” I groaned, “Go back to sleep honey, I will call you in the morning.”

“It’s alright mom, what do you need?” Brionna yawned tiredly.

“I’m sorry Bree, I just wanted to know if Jenny is still interested in a job?” I explained as I hurried to my car. “I’m getting swamped. I need the help.”

“Finally!” she sighed, “Took you long enough. You are working yourself to death. I know Jenny would love the job and Jill will probably be interested as well. Get Chase to help you as well, and he might even know a friend or two who wants a job.”

“Tell the girls to come see me tomorrow, if they can. And I will get Chase to start helping me after his classes are done for the day.” I replied as I unlocked my car. “Now go back to sleep. I love you and good luck on your test tomorrow.”

“Thanks mom, I love you too.” she mumbled sleepily as she hung up the phone. I was just getting the car door open when something hit me from behind, knocking my head painfully into the car, before a heavy weight pressed into me from behind and a gruff voice barked in my ear.

“Where is Dave Adams?”

“Dave Adams?” I repeated frantically, “Why?”

I yelped when I felt a cold blade bit into my neck, pressing into the delicate skin.

“Where is your uncle, Dave Adams?!” the voice growled again, pressing the knife against my neck harder. “He owes me money.”

“D…d…d…dead!” I stuttered out, “He was murder over a gambling debt 12 years ago!!”

“Shit.” the voice swore, pulling me away from the car and smashing his fist into my stomach, causing me to drop to my knees as I gasped for breath, eyes watering as I stared at the ground, too afraid to look up. The man knelt next to me and gripped my chin painfully, forcing me to look up into his face.

“Your uncle owed me money, so now that debt falls on you. $20,000… or you are dead. You have two weeks. This is your first warning.” he said softly, before he threw me roughly to the ground and walked away.  

I sobbed quietly before I shakily found my keys and forced myself to my feet. I leaned against the car door, frowning when I saw the smashed window. Gingerly touching my forehead, I felt a bump and what could only be blood.

“Dammit.” I whispered, I knew that someday my uncles gambling debts would come back haunt me. I had hoped that moving to a new city and starting over would keep those demons at bay, but apparently I was wrong. But if I paid him off quickly and quietly, then it would be over and done with. Forever.

I carefully got in the car, groaning as I sat down, I hurt all over, and was still short on breath. I debated going to the hospital, but I didn’t know what to say. With my medical history, they’d think it was abuse again. And I really didn’t want to have to go through all of that again. I put on my seat belt and drove home, praying that Chase would be asleep. He didn’t need to see me like this. Not again.

*****

I lucked out, Chase was asleep when I got home, and was gone when I woke, a hastily scribbled note on the table saying that he was going to the library to study before his classes. I took another long hot shower, the one I had last night helped wash the feeling of him away, and easing the soreness, but I needed another one now.

Looking into the mirror after the shower, I saw an inch long cut above my left eyebrow, accompanied with some bruising and swelling. The ice pack I had put on it last night had helped, but it was still noticeable. As was my cut lip, and the thin red line on the side of my neck. Luckily the bruising on my ribs wasn’t visible. With enough make up and careful movements, I could get through today. I couldn’t scare Jenny or Jill away, I needed their help at the cafe.

A few of my regulars asked about what had happened, and I told them that I tripped over my cat while carrying the laundry downstairs. Most seemed to believe me, until Shay showed up. She asked me all sorts of questions and studied me intently as I got her order. I had to repeatedly assure her that I was alright, but she luckily seemed to buy my excuses. Years of lying about my various injuries had really helped me spin the ultimate lies. I felt bad lying to a potential friend, but I couldn’t tell the truth.

I was wiping down the counter during a well needed lull in customers and checking off what I needed to restock, when the front door chimed and I looked up, smiling when I saw my son, Chase entering the cafe.

“Hey mom! Bree text me and told me to come help you out here and….. WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR FACE?” he ended his greeting in a frantic yell as he rushed around the counter to look at my face. “Mom! Your eye!! It’s cut and turning black!”

I sighed, knowing that Bree was going to be called and I would have to deal with both of my kids. “It’s not turning that black, you can’t really tell.”

Chase gave me an exasperated look, “Mom, have you looked in the mirror?” he asked as he pulled out his phone. I hurried to look in the bathroom mirror, just as I heard him say “Bree? It’s mom, come quick.”

“I knew he would call her.” I muttered, as I entered the bathroom, gasping lightly when I saw my face. While there was no more swelling, the brow bone and the outer corner of my eye had turned into a marbling of red and purple bruising. Making the injury I received more noticeable than I thought it would be.

“No wonder Shay stared!” I groaned as I went into my office and dug out my makeup. After carefully applying some eye shadow, concealer and more foundation, I went back out front, where Chase was manning the till.

He was just finishing up with one of my regulars as I went back to restocking. “Bree is on her way here.” he informed me as he leaned against the counter and glared at me.

“Oh that’s good.” I replied, “Hopefully we can close early and go have supper.”

“And don’t give me that look….. I am still your mother.” I added, tossing a wet rag at him, “Wipe down the counters please.”

“Mom!” Chase protested, as he caught the rag and tossing it aside, all set to argue with me.

“We will talk then, and not until then.” I said firmly, smiling at the next customer who happened to come in.

*****

Bree breezed in within the hour, took one look at me and opened her mouth to start yelling at me. I raised my finger up and gave her the look I used to give her when she complained about having to do her homework.

“Brionna Hope Granger, don’t you dare start yelling at me in the middle of my place of business.” I warned loudly, glancing pointedly at the few customers I had left. “We will have a reasonable discussion about this once I close the store, and not until.”

“But Mom!” she complained, coming behind the counter and hugging me, “You’re hurt and I’m worried.”

“I tripped while going down the stairs, that’s all.” I soothed as I smiled at Christopher Herrmann, who had just walked up to the till and was staring at us in confusion.

“Mom?” he repeated, looking at Bree, “She’s your daughter? And are you alright? Did you go to the hospital? Do you need to go to the hospital?”

“I’m fine Christopher, now I would like you to meet my daughter, Bree.” I introduced, “And the young man over there is my son, Chasen.

Christopher looked at Chase, Bree and then myself. "So you’re married and they are your step kids?” he asked me, but when I smiled apologetically and shock my head no, he gave me an incredulous look. “How am I older than you, yet you have kids older than mine?”

“Well…. that’s a long story.” I admitted, tucking my hair behind my ear.

“I have time.” he replied, grimacing when a horn blared outside. “I have some time.”

“What do you need Christopher?” I asked, smiling when I heard muffled shouts from the rest of the firefighters.

“Uhh two boxes of assorted pastries, you know what we like, and fifteen coffees.” he ordered, looking like he wanted to say more.

“Chase, Bree please get the coffees, I know what pastries they like.” I ordered, grabbing a couple of two go boxes and heading to the pastry case. “I’ll throw in a few of your favorites, Chris.”

“Thanks Rex!” he groaned happily, “That means that I won’t have to fight Mouch for them!”

I laughed at him as I moved to help get the rest of the coffees together. Once they were done, I looked at Chase.

“Can you please help Mr. Hermmann take all this out to the fire truck? And don’t hound him with too many questions.” I asked Chase as Christopher paid, “Oh and Chris here’s a bag with your favorite in it, one for you and Mouch… at no extra charge.”

“Thank you Rex…. and hound me?” Christopher said in response, taking the bag from me with a grateful smile. “You thinking of being a firefighter kid?”

“Yessir.” Chase replied, as he carefully juggled the coffees and followed his new idol out the door, “Or a cop… Bree is going to be a lawyer but I don’t have the grades to be a lawyer or a doctor.”

“There’s nothing wrong with being a cop or firefighter kid.” Christopher told him, as he pulled the door open, “We need more strong guys like you.”

“Oh and Christopher… ” I called out, “In answer to your question… I did what I had to do to keep my family together.”

Christopher looked back at me and smiled “Good on you, kid.” he said, shooting me and Bree a smile in parting, as he left, Chase hurrying behind him.

“Don’t even give me that look Bree, he’s married.” I said, shooting my daughter an exasperated look.

“I didn’t say anything!” she protested, the blush on her face a dead giveaway. “But he is in the age range that you like…”

“Oh be quiet.” I groused, as I felt my face heating up, “Call Jenny and Jill, tell them to come down here tonight if they can. We will all go out for dinner and discuss things. I’d love to hire them both, if they want the job. But I won’t lie to them, or you, about what happened.”

“Ok mom.” Bree replied, moving to text her friends as I set about making a closing early sign.

*****

A week after I had hired the girls, a handsome looking man with a badge showed up in the cafe just before noon.  

“Hey hello, I’m Detective Antonio Dawson, I think you know my sister? Gabriela?” he introduced himself as he neared the counter. He took in my face, frowning slightly, but thankfully he didn’t comment on it.

“It’s nice to meet you, Detective Dawson, I’m Rex Granger.” I replied, “And yes, I know Gabby, but I haven’t seen her lately, how is she?”

“Nice to meet you…. Rex.. Gabby is doing good, she’s busy with her firefighter training” he told me, with a friendly smile, “I’m here because there was a carjacking up the street last night, and I was wondering if I could see your security tapes? There might be something on them.”

“Umm….. I’m not sure if they’d be any help.” I said uncertainly, but he just waved them off.

“You never know what we could see…..Please? A woman was hurt.” he asked again, the look on his face when he mentioned the woman being hurt was enough to convince me.

“Sure, no problem.” I agreed immediately, looking up when I saw some customers enter the store. “I just need to help out with these customers and make sure that Jenny here can handle the till. You can go into my office and wait for me if you would like?”

“Jenny here can hear you and knows how to handle the till and make all the coffee orders.” Jenny piped up, smiling at me encouragingly.

I knew that I would regret hiring my daughters best friends, they were always trying to set me up or encouraging me to go on dates. I narrowed my eyes at the wannabe cupid warningly before addressing the detective.

“Please follow me Detective.” I said, moving towards the door that led to the back offices and ignoring Jenny’s innocent yet smug smile.

“Thanks Ms Granger.” he said, as he followed me, looking around curiously.

“Please, call me Rex or Dextra.” I told him as I led the way into my disorganized office. “I’m sorry but I haven’t had a chance to organize my office yet.”

“No worries Rex.” the detective assured me as he sat down on one  of the chairs I waved him too, as I sat down to try and make some copies of the security tapes.

“Ugh… I need Chase for this.” I muttered as I frowned at the screen, while blindly searching for my glasses with one hand.

“Problems?” Detective Dawson asked, leaning forward to push my glasses within my reach.

“Thanks…. well the security cameras are set up to run through my computer, and stored on a hard drive.” I explained, “I just am trying to figure out how to make copies for you.”

“Oh, I can show you how to do that, if you don’t mind?” he offered, “I have a couple of USB sticks that I can save the files that I need onto.”

“Sure… I have no idea what I am doing here.” I admitted sheepishly, pushing my glasses up on my nose.

“Rex?” Jenny called out, “I just got a couple big orders, can you come help?”

“I’ll be right there!” I called out, before getting up out of my chair, “I’m sorry, it’s probably one of the fire trucks, they tend to order a lot… can you excuse me for a few minutes?”

“Yes, go ahead. It will take me a few minutes to save the video files that I need.” he assured me, shooting me a grin as Jenny called my name again, “You’d better hurry.”

I blushed and hurried out the door. Detective Dawson was cute, and nice but he wasn’t my type. Plus I saw a wedding ring so it wasn’t even an option. Not that I was even really planning on dating right now. I really needed some of the…. uh perks of dating, but I didn’t want any of the hassle. A fling was about all I had time for.

And that’s not at all what I wanted. Lord knows that was what I needed but not what I wanted. I haven’t dated anyone in years. I preferred long term commitments over dating. And Sex? Well I wasn’t going to even think on how it had been since that had happened last. Sighing wistfully, I took over the till for Jenny, pushing thoughts of flings and relationships out of my mind as I helped with the lunch rush.

We were finishing with the last of the rush when Detective Dawson emerged from the back.

“I got everything that I need Ms… Rex… I should have this all back to you in a few days.” he explained to me.

“Sure thing Detective Dawson.” I replied, smiling at him, “Would you like a coffee to go?”

“Please call me Antonio!” He urged “And yes please! Large, with cream and sugar? My sister has been going on about your coffee all month, I just haven’t had a chance to come in to try it.”

Jenny handed me his coffee, already made. She was quick. I loved having a former Starbucks employee working for me.

“Here you go Antonio.” I said as I set his coffee down on the counter. He picked it up, and took a sip, closing his eyes and groaning lightly.

“This is even better than Gabby said it would be!” he praised, “Can I get 6 more coffees to go please? Wait… better make it seven!”

“Yes you may!” I said enthusiastically, as I set about getting the coffees together. “Cream, sugar? or all black?”

“Three black, Two black with sugar and two with cream and sugar please.” he ordered. “And by the way, I love the name of this place!”

“Thanks! My daughter suggested it actually.” I told him proudly, as I set out some coffee cups for Jenny to fill.

“Oh ya? You have kids?” he replied, “How many? I have two myself, one boy one girl.”

“Two kids, one of each.” I answered as I mixed the coffees. Antonio looked like he wanted to ask more questions, but he got a call and hurriedly paid then left with the coffees, with a mouthed apology and a wink.

It wasn’t until after I had sent him out the door and was helping Jenny restock that I realized what could be on security tapes.

My assault.

“Oh shit.” I whispered.

*****


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Voight and Rex meet, but there’s more to her than meets the eye. What secrets does she hold?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is set around the time of the 1st episode of Chicago PD and Season 2 episode 11 of Chicago Fire, right before Gabby goes to the Fire Academy. And it will continue on from there, eventually crossing over into Law and Order SVU. 
> 
> Important!!!!! I accidentally wrote Gabby and Matt as engaged too soon. I will be going back and fixing it, so from now on they are just boyfriend and girlfriend.

 

**_Voight’s POV_ **

“Coffee!” Antonio called out as he ascended the stairs, balancing two trays of coffee.

“Oh I could use some of that!” Ruzak said, taking one of the trays out of Antonio’s hands and peering at the writing scribbled on the lids.

Antonio handed me a coffee cup and I looked at the name curiously. “Mug Shots Cafe.” I read out loud, raising a brow.

“Oh is that the new place that all the beat cops are talking about?” Olinsky asked as he took his coffee.

“It depends on what they are saying.” Antonio replied as he handed out the rest of the coffees.

“I heard great coffee and a good looking owner.” Halstead commented with a grin.

“Then that’s the place.” Antonio laughed. Erin rolled her eyes and walked back to her desk.

I took a sip of my coffee and hid a groan, it was even better than expected.

“Damn that’s good coffee.” Olinsky muttered.

“I know.” Antonio grinned, “And she let me take copies of her security tapes from the last few nights, so maybe we can see the carjackers.”

“Put them in.” I ordered, as I leaned against Erin’s desk, “Let’s see if we got anything.”

We had all finished our coffee by the time we saw anything, but it wasn’t anything good. It showed a woman getting jumped from behind and threatened with a knife, before thrown to the ground as the assailant walked off.

“What the hell was that?” I barked, as Jin paused the video, “Where is the police report for that night?”

“There was no report Sir.” Jin responded after a few minutes of scanning the archives.

“I think that we should go have a talk with the owner of this cafe, and see exactly what she is caught up in.” I announced, turning to go get my jacket.

“Excuse me, Detective Dawson?” Trudy called out, causing everyone to look her way. “There’s a Rex Granger here to see you.”

I looked over at Antonio questioningly, “The owner” he replied, already heading towards the stairs.

“Good. Maybe he can give me some insight into what happened to his wife.” I muttered.

Antonio paused and turned towards me as if to say something, then he shook his head and turned away smiling. Trudy followed him, chuckling to herself and leaving me to stare after them both, wondering what that was all about.

*****

**_Anadrextra’s POV_ **

“Uhh Jenny, will you be alright by yourself for a while?” I asked the mischievous blonde, as I came out of the office “I gave the detective the wrong video files, I have to go drop them off for him.”

“Yay, I will be fine.” Jenny chirped, as she continued wiping down the counters, before giving me a sly smile, “Going to see the hot detective again?”

“Dear Lord, you sound like Bree. You really have to stop hanging around her!” I groaned as I slipped my jacket on and slung my purse over my shoulder.”And for the record, he’s married. You girls have to stop trying to marry me off!”

“Never!” Jenny giggled, tossing the wet rag at me, “And since Bree is my best friend, you’re stuck with me!”

“What did I do in life to end up having to deal with Bree, you and Jill?” I teased as headed towards the door.

“You’re just lucky!” she yelled at me as I walked out the door, causing me to shake my head and laugh. Jenny had lived a few houses down from us and Jill on around the corner from us. And they were always over at my house, I felt like I was raising fours kids instead of two. But it worked out well, since Jenny’s parents and Jill’s mom were always happy to watch my kids when I needed to work late.

And once the girls were grown up, and went to different colleges, they still remained close. When it came time to change my name and move again, we all picked Chicago as our new home, since it had an excellent Pre-Law program for Bree to take. Bree told Jill and Jenny what was going on, since our families had always been close, they immediately transferred to Chicago University, so they could be there for Bree. I couldn’t ask for better best friends for my daughter. They lived in the same dorm, and were planning to move to an off campus apartment eventually, despite my misgivings.

I mulled all this over as I got into my rental car and drove to the police station. Hopefully Detective Dawson hadn’t checked the files and I could just lie and say that I gave him access to the wrong ones, and switch out the USB sticks, leaving the video of my assault out.

Once I parked outside the station, I took a deep breath and walked in. Going up a short flight of stairs, I saw a front desk and a very intimidating looking woman behind it. Biting my lip, I approached her timidly.

“Umm excuse me?” I started, “Is there a Detective Dawson here?”

The officer looked me over before asking dismissively, “Who wants to know?”

“My name is Rex Granger, and Detective Dawson wanted to look at my security tapes, but I accidentally gave him the wrong ones, I have the correct ones here with me. Is he in?” I asked nervously.

“Your name is Rex?” she questioned, the same look that everyone gave me when I told them my name.

“It’s Anadrextra actually.” I replied, “But I go by Rex. Or Drextra.”

“Interesting name.” She muttered, “Wait here, I will go get Detective Dawson.”

“Thank you….?” I said slowly, unsure of her rank or title.

“Platt. Sergeant Platt.” She threw over her shoulder as she headed up some stairs.

“Thank you Sergeant Platt.” I said to her retreating form, wondering what was up those stairs.

A few minutes later, Detective Dawson came downstairs, the sergeant right behind him. Both were smirking about something.

“Rex!” the detective greeted me, “What can I help you with?”

“I uhh.. gave you the wrong video files. This is the correct one.” I told him, pulling out a USB stick.

Detective Dawson gave me a look that said he damn well knew that he had the right files and what was on them. Taking the USB stick from me, he motioned for me to follow him.

“Come with me please, and we can talk a little bit.”

“Umm…” I started, before sighing. “Ok.”

I followed him past a security gate and up some stairs, feeling like a lamb wandering into the lion’s den. And once we stopped at the top of the stairs and my eyes met intense brown eyes, I knew that I had just met the lion in charge of this pack.

I barely suppressed the shiver that ran through me when I saw him, and judging from the way his eyes darkened, he saw.

And just like that, the lion had me in his sights.

*****

**_Voight’s POV_ **

Antonio led a petite young lady up the stairs, her long dark hair twisted into some kind of hair bun, Buddy Holly style glasses framed expressive dark eyes, and aviator sunglasses were perched on top of her head. Tiny diamond studs glinted in her ears and I could see a heart shaped locket necklace gracing her throat. She had on black boots, tight blue jeans that hugged her curves, a soft black sweater and a brown leather jacket. She was stunning, even with the bruising around the cut above her eye.

As her brown eyes connected with mine, I saw them widen slightly and her lips parted, before a tiny shiver ran through her body, igniting a spark of lust to flare up in me.

“Antonio, who is this?” I asked as I walked towards them, “I thought that you were going to get Rex Granger?”

“This is Rex Granger.” He said with a smile.

I stopped in front of her and looked quickly from her to Antonio, “This is Rex Granger?” I repeated, she sure didn’t look like a Rex Ganger.

“Its Anadrextra actually.” she spoke up, smiling timidly at me “But I go by Rex or Drextra. Sometimes even Rexxie.“

“I’m sorry Ms. Granger; you were just not what I was expecting.” I apologized, “I’m Sergeant Hank Voight.”

“And what were you expecting exactly, Sergeant?” she replied quickly, a spark of mischief in her eyes.

“Well when I heard Rex Granger, I was expecting your husband.” I said honestly.

“I’m not married. Never have been.” She shot back, biting her lip.

I smirked, pleased to hear that she was single. “Now that is a surprise.” I admitted, “You continue to shock me.”

Anadrextra blushed, and someone cleared their throat, reminding me that I was in the middle of my squad room, flirting with a woman who had to be half my age. Stepping back from her, I schooled my face and asked her directly “So what brings you in today Drextra?” I questioned her, ignoring the looks of disbelief being shot my way.

“I gave Detective Dawson the wrong video files….” She said quietly, trailing off when I raised my brow.

“You saw.” She said flatly, blinking her eyes and looking away.

“We did.” I replied, “Care to tell us what happened and why you didn’t report it?”

“My uncle has gambling debts.” She said softly, looking down at her shoes “So they came after me. I don’t know why though. I honestly don’t, I thought that was over and done with.”

“Well your uncle obviously owes more money.” Olinsky said, looking over at her.

Anadrextra sighed and shook her head, “No. He was murdered over his numerous gambling debts 12 years ago. I thought that all his debts died with him. I have had no trouble since.” She explained, blinking back tears “I don’t know why this is happening but I haven’t heard anything from the guy since the night I was attacked.”

“It’s strange that they are suddenly coming after you now.” I admitted, “And we will look into it. Please sit down with one of my detectives and tell them everything that you know about your uncles gambling debts.”

Drextra nodded and looked around at all the detectives surrounding her. Jay got up and offered her his chair, “Hi Ms Granger, I’m Detective Jay Halstead, and this is my partner, Detective Erin Lindsay.”

“Nice to meet you Detectives.” She replied, “Please call me Rex or Drextra.”

I watched as Erin got her talking before leaning down to address Olinsky quietly, “When we find this guy, we will be taking him for a ride.”

Olinsky nodded, shooting me a look, “She’s a beautiful woman.” He said quietly, flicking his gaze back to her.

“That she is.” I murmured, still watching her. Meeting Drextra just reminded me how lonely I was, and it made me mad that a woman so young was the one to remind me. Stepping into the coffee room, I made a cup for myself and one for Anadrextra. She smiled gratefully up at me and took a delicate sip of the brew, eyes widening at the taste before swallowing it down.

“Thank you.” She said quickly, taking another sip. This coffee was horrible compared to hers and we all knew it, but here she was, smiling and drinking it without complaint.

“You’re welcome.” I told her, smiling at her before quickly leaving the squad room and the knowing smirks that were going around.  I sought Jin out, needing to find out everything that I could about Anadrextra Granger.

*****

**_Anadrextra’s POV_ **

As soon as I heard that lion’s voice, I was done for. He had the sexiest voice ever, hands down. I very nearly swooned when I heard it. And he seemed interested too, if our little flirtation was any clue. I couldn’t believe that I acted that way. I can count how many dates that I have gone on on one hand. Being a single working mom didn’t leave me much free time to date.

I sat upstairs for about an hour, answering as many of the questions as truthfully as possible, while trying not to let too much of my old life come out. Some things needed to stay dead and buried. When I was finally able to leave, Sergeant Voight was on the phone and wasn’t able to say goodbye, though I could feel his gaze on me the entire time I was there, I could even feel it as Detective Halstead and Detective Lindsay walked me downstairs. I wanted to look at him once last time, but didn’t want to draw an audience like I had during our first meeting.

“It was nice to meet you Rex.” Detective Halstead said, shaking my hand “I really enjoyed your coffee.”

“I’m glad that you did Detective.” I replied, “If you want, I can give you the cafe’s number and if any of you want some coffee, call me and I will bring some over.”

His face light up like a Christmas tree at my words but it was Detective Lindsay who said anything, “Would you really?” she breathed, seemingly in awe.

“I’ve tried the coffee that you serve, so yes I would.” I laughed. “Plus I give a discount to all cops, firefighters and paramedics.”

“You are my new favourite person.” Detective Halstead said, smiling at me.

“That goes double for me.” Detective Lindsay spoke up, a gentle smile on her face.

“Thank you?” I laughed, “Do you have a pen on you? I can write down the number.”

“Over here.” She lead the way to the front desk and smiled at Sergeant Platt. “Sergeant, can I have a pen and paper please?”

“Sure thing.” The sergeant quickly handed the materials over and watched as I wrote the cafe number down twice, giving both detectives a copy of my number.

“Feel free to share that with the other detectives. I hired a couple of people and will be hiring more, so I can definitely do the deliveries.”

“Delivering what?” Sergeant Platt asked, looking at me.

“Coffees.” I replied, “Would you like the number to the cafe? I can leave it for you too.”

“Which cafe?” she asked curiously.

“Mug Shots.” I smiled at her.

“Oh! I’ve had your coffee, it’s incredible. Can I really call you for deliveries?” she exclaimed.

“Yes you may!” I said happily as I wrote down my number for her. “I’m open from 6am-10pm, Monday-Friday, Saturdays from 7-10pm and Sunday’s from 7-8pm.”

“Excuse me Miss, but did I hear you say that there’s a discount on coffee for cops?” a voice said.

Turning around, I saw a couple of patrol officers behind me, one a tall handsome black man, the other a pretty woman, slighter taller than me and smiling kindly at me.

“Yes you did, there’s a discount for all police officers at Mug Shots. As well as fireman and paramedics. Basically if you have a badge, you get a discount.” I announced to my growing audience. “And I can deliver.”

So many people were asking for my cafe number and information that I had to step back from all of it, raising my hands to try and stem the flow.

“Enough.” A voice bellowed out behind me. “I have the number to the cafe, which is about two blocks away, so there is no need to bombard the poor woman!”

I smiled gratefully at the Sergeant and made my way out of the building, smiling and waving at everyone.

“Ok… that was all unexpected.” I muttered as I got into the rental, I couldn’t wait to get my car back from the shop. But all I could really think or care about was dark eyes and a gravelly voice. I hoped that I would see him again.

I was a lamb willingly going for slaughter if he was the lion that would do it.

*****

**_Voight’s POV_ **

“Rex Granger doesn’t exist.” Jin announced as he came into my office.

The squad room fell silent as everyone stopped to listen to Jin.

“What?” I demanded, “Then who the hell was I talking to earlier? Who sat in this squad room then?”

“Well that was Rex Granger, but up until 6 months ago, Rex Granger didn’t exist.” Jin explained, “She changed her name and moved here. And she covered her tracks too. But I did a bit of digging and found out why.”

“Go on.” I said, leaning back in my chair to listen.

“Rex Granger grew up as Anna Adams” He read from the tablet that he held in his hand, “Before that, she was Anadrextra Lewis, orphaned at age 9. She was adopted by her aunt and uncle, who changed her name to Anna. But there’s not much information on Anna Adams between then and until she turned 18, aside from some obituaries for her aunt and uncle, there’s very little. At age 18, Anna Adams just drops off the map. She became Ana Lewis and lived a quiet life up until 6 months ago when she changed her name and moved.

“How did her aunt die?” I asked, feeling sorry for Anadrextra and wondering why her aunt had changed her name. “And why has she changed her name so many times?”

“Suicide.” Jin replied, scrolling further on his screen, “Oh… her aunt committed suicide after her daughter was murdered while in New York. As for the names, you will have to ask her, she’s kept very low profiles.”

“Damn.” Olinsky muttered, “That poor girl has known a lot of death.”

“So Drextra has no surviving family members?” I asked, saddened for the girl who has seen so much death and loss.

“Two younger cousins, but I don’t know what happened to them or where they are.” Jin replied, “Their records were sealed.”

“Did she tell us anything that was true?” I asked, rubbing my eyes.

“Yes and no.” Jin replied, “She was very vague about her life growing up. She’s hiding something. Or from someone.”

“Wait… here’s something.” Jin muttered, “You have to dig really deep to find this, but there’s a few names mentioned several times throughout her history. A woman named Susan Lychee, a man named Gary Trout and another named Warren Sanders.”

I scribbled down their names and looked a Jin, “Do you have any contact information for them?” I asked.

“I just sent it to you.” He replied, looking up at me.

“Thanks Jin, can you shut the door please?” I told him, already opening my email to look up the first name.

I got a call from my IA handler soon after looking up the names that Jin had sent me, and she wanted a meeting right away. By the time that I got back to the station, the squad room was empty for the day.  Heading into my office, I closed the door and dialed Gary Trout’s number.

“Hello?” a deep  voice answered on the second ring.

“Hello, is this Gary Trout?” I asked, as I leaned forward on my desk.

“Depends on who is asking.”

“Sergeant Hank Voight.” I introduced myself, “Chicago PD.”

“She’s dead, isn’t she?” he said quietly, sorrow seeping into his voice.

“Who?” I asked carefully.

“Anadrextra.”

“No….  she’s alive but she was assaulted and I’ve been looking into her past.. and well..” I started.

“She doesn’t really have one.” He cut me off, “On paper that is. In real life… it’s a whole different story.”

“Tell me everything, so I know how to keep her safe.” I told him, “Please.”

“First tell me how badly was she hurt?” he bargained.

“Tell me who you are first.” I countered.

“Detective Gary Trout, Portland PD.” He replied, surprising me, “Retired.”

“She was jumped and threatened with a knife, minor cuts and bruises, nothing life threatening.” I told him, “How are you involved in all this?”

“I will get to that. Do you know who did it?”

“Someone who wants her to pay for her uncle’s gambling debts.”

“I thought that was over and done with. They caught the man who killed her uncle.” He said, before adding quietly “Not a real big loss there.”

“What is that supposed to mean?” I asked.

“I will get to that also; do you have a name of who attacked her?”

“Not yet.”

I could hear a drawer being opened and some papers being shuffled, then he said “Got a pen? I will give you some names. I know the man who killed her uncle is still in jail, but her uncle did owe money to a lot of people.”

He rattled off a few names, which I wrote down to have Jin look up later, “Thank you for that Trout, can you please explain to me what’s going on? Why has she changed her name so many times?”

Trout took a deep breath and started talking, “Anadrextra Lewis was dealt a bad hand in life. I knew her father, he was a good man, and her mother was a saint. But her parents were killed in a hit and run when she was 9. She was taken in and adopted by her mom’s twin sister, and her husband. And if her parents were saints, her aunt and uncle were the opposite.”

Trout paused for a moment before continuing.

“Anadrextra didn’t just lose her parents; she lost  _everything_  when her parent’s house caught fire soon after the accident. The only thing that she has of her parents is her mother’s locket, which was salvaged from the car wreck and was in police storage for years almost 10 years. I gave the locket to her on her 18th birthday, I’ve never seen her cry as hard as she did when she opened the box and saw it inside.”

“Soon after she was adopted, her aunt started petitioning to change Anadrextra’s name, citing that she wanted to give the child a fresh start and not be tainted by her parents names, who she claimed were abusive towards their daughter. It worked, somehow, and she became Anna Adams.” The bitterness in Trout’s voice told me that I still had a lot to learn, so I let him continue without interrupting him.

“Life was not easy for Anadrextra, and that’s her name, it’s who she always was, and will always be. “ He declared vehemently, before barging on. “Anyways, when she was 13, her aunt had a baby girl and then a couple years later, she had a little boy. Now I do not know much about what happened after her cousins were born, but I do know a lot of the workload fell on her.” He sighed, “She took care of those kids like they were her own. And she was still a child herself.”

“When she was 17, she and her cousin, also 17, went on a class trip to New York. I remember that weekend well, because her aunt and uncle asked me and my wife to babysit the kids, since they had plans that weekend. I think that trip was the only time in her short life that Anadrextra was ever able to have any fun. She knew that the kids were safe and she could relax a bit. But it was short lived.” He took another deep breath, as if steeling himself for what was to come. “While in New York, her cousin was brutally murdered. Anadrextra was beside herself, it was two weeks shy of graduation for both of them, they were best friends. And then she was gone. We kept the kids longer while Anadrextra stayed in New York with her aunt and uncle during the investigation, but eventually coming home when the leads dried up. That murder is still unsolved to this day.”

Trout paused, before letting out a shaky breath and continuing.

“Her aunt broke down after the funeral and killed herself a week later. After her aunt’s funeral, Anadrextra showed up on my doorstep, beaten bloody, and holding her young cousins. She then presented me with year’s worth of records, starting from the day her aunt burnt her parent’s house down in a fit of grief, up until that very night. In it every beating was documented, and the scarce medical care that she had received. Everything that she did to raise her cousins and everything that their parents neglected to do, all backed up by proof. Outwardly, they had looked like a happy, loving family. But behind closed doors….. it was another story. That night, her uncle had beaten her senseless after her aunts funeral, blaming his daughters and wife’s death on her. He even said that his wife was right; it was her fault that her parents died. Anadrextra had grabbed the kids and fled. Her uncle was arrested and Anadrextra and the kids lived with us while there was an investigation launched. Her uncle was found guilty but had skipped town when he was let out on bail, and no one knew where he was. On her 18th birthday, she was granted guardianship of her cousins, a decision that was made based on the recommendations of numerous teachers, social workers, doctors and my entire police department. She changed her name and was granted permission to change the kid’s names, for their own safety and went into hiding. After her uncle was found dead a few years later, she legally adopted her cousins and raised them as her own, as she’s always done.”

I let out a huge sigh, rubbing my face as I processed everything, “Why did she change her name to Anadrextra Granger?” I asked, my head swimming with all these new facts.

“There are a couple reasons for that, one being that it was the name she was born with and it was past time that she went back to it. And….”

“And?” I prodded, tapping my fingers on the desk.

“And because she has a stalker.”

“Who?” I demanded

“I don’t know.” He admitted, “But six months ago he found her again. And his letters were angrier, his threats were scarier. So I helped her get her name changed  _again_  and moved her to a big city, where she could hopefully blend in. Her kids even changed their names and moved too, even though they are both over 18. They are very close, those three. Very few people know where they moved and what their names are, those who do know, know why and will never give any information away.”

“Damn… I knew that she was hiding something, but I had no idea it would be something like this.” I muttered.

“And Voight?” Trout said, his voice tight.

“Ya?”

“There’s more.”

“Tell me.”

“She doesn’t know.”

“Ok.”

“You can’t tell her.”

“I won’t.”

By the time that I hung up the phone, I could barely comprehend all that Trout had told me. But he told me one thing in particular, to not let Drextra know that I knew. He says that she’d clam up so fast it would make my head spin, and she’d never let me or anyone else close again. He said wait until she told me.

The one thing that I knew without a doubt is that I would do anything to keep her safe.

As far as I was concerned, she was officially under my protection.  

*****


End file.
